Electronic digital clocks have become extremely common, being found as bedside-table alarm clocks, clock radios, clocks for automobiles, wrist watches and the like. Such clocks of course display the time in digital form rather than using hands, and can be very inexpensive yet reliable. Electronic digital clock assemblies are also incorporated in VCRs, microwave ovens and many other consumer and commercial products.
However, as one drawback to digital clocks, frequently it is by no means clear and readily understandable how to use the controls to set the clocks to the time of day, or to set the alarm time, when that is desired, and the like. Also, many digital clocks operate on a twenty-four hour basis, while they display the conventional AM and PM time mode. People get confused upon setting the clocks so that an alarm may be set for a certain time in the PM when it was actually desired to set the clock for AM.
Also, in the prior art digital clocks it is sometimes necessary to hold down one button while pressing another and then to observe the changes, releasing one or both when the correct numeral is displayed. This hand-to-eye coordination is difficult and intimidating to many users. Also, if the minutes numeral desired is accidentally passed by one numeral, it becomes necessary to scroll through 58 numerals to return to the correct numeral.
In accordance with this invention, a digital clock is provided in which a great simplification of control is available, to minimize confusion by the user. Thus, less of a learning curve is required for changing the time and setting the alarm of such digital clocks, and their use is made easier.